The world in the eyes of war (A story of Finland)
by first.to.fall
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen has fainted in shock because of the Finland war against Russia. Sweden couldn't help him because he couldn't cross the sea because of the ice. When Tino, Finland wakes up, the situation is very different...


(Finland's/Tino's view)

I woke up to a bright light shining through the red-golden curtains to my room warming me. I felt suprisingly sleepy and too confortable to get up. It must have been because of the good bed. But there was something wrong... My curtains were not red-golden! My bed was not good! My room would never be warm! Oh yeah... I was not in my room. I was not at home anymore or... Yes I was, but it was new. That swedish coward lost the war just because he couldn't cross the sea because of the ice, and because he was the one attacking Russia in the first place and now I had to pay for it. I sat up. At that moment of realization I suddenly got so angry I couldn't control myself, so I grapped the nearest thing, a candle-leg on the table next to my bed, and threw it as hard as I could. It hit the wall and broke, and I finally -too late- realized how loud the sound was. I froze, when I heard a sound from outside the room. Then the door opened a little. Suprisingly -and happily- it was not what I feared. It was just a maid. "S-Sir Tino... I'm glad you are awake. The situation outside is getting out of hand." The brown-haired, short woman told me. "I'll be there. And by the way..Sorry for the candle-leg." I stood up and looked out of the window while the maid cleaned up the pieces of the broken candle leg and went away. I realized I was in Helsinki, not in Turku, my capital where I probably fainted. I was confused. I just remembered I fainted in shock when I realized the situation was too much for my small army to take. Why wasn't I in chains, like I thought? Why weren't the're bruises and scars all over my body. That's what Sweden always told me. That Russia was a brutal and heartless psycopath, who would kill just for fun. In fact, I had never even seen him, but I imagined him as a scary big man with an impressionless face and red eyes with white skin. But enough of that. I had to get ready now. My people needed me...

When I got outside, I saw plenty of people shouting and yelling in panic. They were scared. Of course I felt scared for them, but I had to keep my calm face for them. Some old man ran right at me and fell. I looked at him and helped him up. I understood he was in shock. When he regonized me he got up and yelled so the others could hear me coming. In ten seconds everything was quiet. Every single eye was on me. Every single ear was expecting me to open my mouth and tell them what to do. But actually I felt empty. I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. I was all quiet. It almost felt like nobody was even breathing or blinking. "Are you gonna talk or not!" Some woman with three children shouted. "Hey! Give him some respect!!" An old fisherman yelled. The people started panicking again. I couldn't stop them. I was in panic too. For five minutes I was just standing there and feeling useless, until a soldier brought me a message. "Sir Väinämöinen. A letter for you. Sent from St. Petersburg." The soldier told me and handed me a small, snow-white letter with a red mark. "Okay thank you. I'll go read it." I said quietly. "Maybe it would be a better idea to read it here out loud. I mean... Whatever it is, if it is from the tzar of Russia your people deserve to hear it too." The soldier said. I felt like I was just a human, when he said that. It was unrespectful, but I couldn't but nod. He was right. So I opened the letter without caring if the paper inside it ripped or not and read the text:

"Dear people of Finland. I, Alexander I have decided I will be coming to Porvoo tomorrow and end this war. We have decided what is going to be done. Do not worry. You will not get hurt, but keep the Swedish people away when you Finnish come in Porvoo. This is for you.

~ Alexander I

At the moment I spelled the last wordl of the letter, everyone was looking at me finally calmly, but suprized. "Well..." I thought. "Were going there to solve these problems!" I told them, and finally I felt like I got the crown again. "Let's put the place up! It will be the Russians coming here and we need to show them respect! Let's do this!" I propably sounded like a personal trainer but... Whatever. This will be solved!


End file.
